Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy/02
Na stole stała lampa z zielonym, niskim kloszem, oświetlając jedynie mały krąg pluszowej serwety, pudło z cygarami, omszałą butelkę i dwa kieliszki bursztynowego płynu. Pokój tonął w mroku, w którym niewyraźnie rozpływały się kontury sprzętów. Dyzma zapadł w miękki fotel i przymknął oczy. Czuł się niezwykle ociężały i tak senny, że zasnąłby na pewno, słuchając tego monotonnego głosu, na który jak drobniutkie paciorki na cieniutką niteczkę szybko nizały się bezdźwięczne, sepleniące słowa, gdyby od czasu do czasu z drugiej strony stołu, z mroku, nie wysuwała się nagle w krąg lampy drobna postać Kunickiego, świecąc bielą gorsu i srebrną siwizną włosów. Małe, uważne a natarczywe oczy zdawały się wówczas wbijać w mrok, usiłując odnaleźć spojrzenie Dyzmy. — Więc widzi pan, widzi pan, jak to jest ciężko z tą biurokracją małych urzędników prowincjonalnych. Szykany i szykany. Zasłaniają się przepisami, ustawami, a wszystko po to, żeby mnie zrujnować, żeby odebrać chleb zatrudnionym u mnie robotnikom. Panie Dyzma, w panu, dalibóg, jedyny ratunek, jedyny ratunek. — We mnie? — zdziwił się Dyzma. — W panu — z przekonaniem powtórzył Kunicki. — Widzi pan, już czwarty raz wyjeżdżam w tej sprawie do Warszawy i powiedziałem sobie: jeżeli teraz nie wysadzę z siodła tego mego gnębiciela, tego tumana Olszewskiego, jeżeli teraz nie uzyskam w Ministerstwie Rolnictwa jakichś ludzkich warunków na drzewo z lasów państwowych — koniec! Likwiduję wszystko! Sprzedam Żydom tartaki, fabrykę mebli, papiernię, fabrykę celulozy, za bezcen sprzedam, a sam sobie, czy ja wiem, w łeb palnę albo co. — Pańskie zdrowie, panie Dyzma — dodał po pauzie i wypił swój kieliszek duszkiem. — Ale cóż ja panu mogę pomóc? — He, he, he — roześmiał się Kunicki — szanowny pan żartuje sobie. Tylko odrobina dobrej woli, tylko odrobina... O, nie, proszę pana, ja sobie doskonale zdaję sprawę, że to panu zajmuje i pański cenny czas, i tego... no i koszty, ale przy takich stosunkach, ho... ho! Przysunął krzesło i nagle zmienił ton. — Szanowny panie. Powiem po prostu, gdyby tak stanął przede mną jaki czarodziej i powiedział: "Kunicki! Postaram ci się tę sprawę załatwić, tego draba Olszewskiego wylać, na jego miejsce do Dyrekcji Lasów Państwowych wsadzić kogoś, z kim można po ludzku gadać, postaram się o dobry kontyngent drzewa dla ciebie, co mi za to dasz? Otóż wówczas bez zająknienia odparłbym: "Panie czarodzieju, trzydzieści, niech będzie trzydzieści pięć tysiączków gotóweczką! Jak Boga kocham! Na koszta dziesięć do rączki, a po załatwieniu reszta." Kunicki umilkł i czekał odpowiedzi. Lecz Dyzma milczał. Zrozumiał od razu, że ten oto staruszek proponuje mu łapówkę za robienie tego, czego on, Dyzma, on, Nikodem Dyzma, choćby na głowie się postawił, zrobić nie potrafi. Olbrzymia suma, suma, której wysokość tak daleko wykraczała poza jego rzeczywistość, a nawet poza marzenia, jeszcze bardziej podkreślała nierealność całej transakcji. Gdyby Kunicki zaproponował trzysta czy pięćset złotych, interes straciłby dla Dyzmy swoją abstrakcyjną nieosiągalność i przedstawił się jako korzystna okazja naciągnięcia starego. Przez głowę Dyzmy przeleciała jeszcze myśl, czy nie nastraszyć Kunickiego, że zadenuncjuje go w policji. Może da na odczepnego z pięćdziesiąt złotych. Kiedyś pisarz sądu pokoju w Łyskowie, Jurczak, w cen sposób zarobił całą setkę. Ale cóż, pisarz był u siebie w kancelarii, osoba urzędowa... Milczenie Dyzmy speszyło Kunickiego. Nie wiedział, co o nim sądzić. Czy nie był zbyt obcesowy?... Czy go nie zraził?... To byłoby katastrofą. Wyczerpał już wszystkie stosunki i wpływy, wyrzucił na to masę pieniędzy, strawił moc czasu, gdyby i ta szansa wymknęła mu się z ręki... Postanowił naprawić i złagodzić obcesowość swej propozycji. — Oczywiście, szanowny panie, czarowników dziś nie ma. He, he, he... A trudno wymagać od najżyczliwszego, od najłaskawszego przyjaciela, żeby zajmował się sprawami, które zna tylko z opowiadania. Wszak prawda? — Rzeczywiście. — Wie pan co, mam myśl! Panie Dyzma, drogi przyjacielu, niechże mi pan wyświadczy łaskę i przyjedzie do mnie, do Koborowa, na kilka tygodni. Wypocznie pan, użyje pan wsi, powietrze wspaniałe, konna jazda, mam motorówkę na jeziorze... A i przyjrzy się pan memu gospodarstwu, tartakom, no, panie złoty?! Zrobione? Ta nowa propozycja tak zaskoczyła Dyzmę, że aż usta otworzył. Kunicki jednak nie przestawał nalegać, wychwalać zalet odpoczynku, wsi, sosnowego lasu, zapewniać, że i jego panie będą mu wdzięczne za tak wielka atrakcję, jak przyjazd gościa z Warszawy. — Ależ, panie — przerwał Dyzma — gdzie mnie tam teraz myśleć o odpoczynku. Ja za dużo, niestety, odpoczywam, — O, tego nigdy nie za dużo. — Jestem bezrobotny — blado uśmiechnął się Dyzma. Spodziewał się wyrazu rozczarowania i zdumienia na twarzy staruszka, ten jednak wybuchnął śmiechem. — He, he, he, a to z pana kawalarz. Bezrobotny! Oczywiście, z handlem i z przemysłem teraz krucho. Trudno o intratne stanowiska, a znowuż służba państwowa, to, panie, dużo honoru, a dochodu mało. Pensje urzędnicze nawet na dygnitarskich szczeblach nie są do pozazdroszczenia. — Wiem coś o tym — potwierdził Dyzma — sam przez trzy lata byłem na państwowej służbie. Nagle Kunickiemu rozjaśniło się w głowie. "Takiś sprytny, bratku! — pomyślał. — Ano tym lepiej, skoro darmo brać nie chcesz." — Wielce szanowny panie — zaczął — od chwili gdy pana poznałem, od razu mnie coś piknęło, że Bóg mi cię zsyła. Obyż to się sprawdziło. Panie Dyzma, panie Nikodemie złoty, akurat okoliczności z obu stron tak świetnie się składają. Pan jest w poszukiwaniu dobrego stanowiska, a ja już doszedłem do tego wieku, kiedy człowiek za wiele sił nie ma. Przyjacielu szanowny, nie gniewajże się na moją śmiałość, ale co by pan powiedział, gdybym panu zaproponował objęcie, że tak powiem, generalnej administracji moimi majątkami i zakładami przemysłowymi. Niech szanowny pan nie sądzi, że to mały obiekt. Sporo tego jest, machina jak się patrzy. — Nie wiem, czy potrafiłbym. Zupełnie nie znam się na tym — powiedział szczerze Dyzma. — O, proszę szanownego pana — zaoponował Kunicki — łatwo się pan z tym zapozna. Zresztą tam na miejscu to już jakoś ja sam daję sobie radę, ale wie pan, te wyjazdy, te rozmowy z urzędami, to dobijanie się o łaskę byle jakiegoś tam pana Olszewskiego, załatwianie spraw w ministerstwach, do tego już jestem za stary. Tu trzeba kogoś energicznego, ustosunkowanego, przed kim różni Olszewscy dudy w miech, no i młodego. Szanowny pan chyba jeszcze i czterdziestki nie ma? — Skończyłem trzydzieści sześć. — O! To mi wiek! Królu złoty, nie odmawiajże mi. Będzie pan miał wygodne mieszkanie, albo z nami w pałacu, albo w osobnym pawilonie, jak pan zechce. Konie do dyspozycji, samochód do dyspozycji. Kuchnia dobra, do miasta niedaleko, a jak pan zechce w Warszawie swoich przyjaciół odwiedzić — najuprzejmiej proszę. Słowem, żadnego skrępowania. A co do warunków, to już pan zechce łaskawie określić. — Hm — bąknął Dyzma — doprawdy nie wiem. — Więc powiedzmy tak: tantiema trzydzieści procent od zwiększonego przez pana dochodu, zgoda? — Zgoda — kiwnął głową Dyzma nie bardzo orientując się, na co się zgadza. — A pensja, powiedzmy... dwa tysiące miesięcznie. — Ile? — zdziwił się Dyzma. — No, dwa tysiące pięćset. No i koszty rozjazdów. Zgoda? No, rękę! Dyzma półprzytomnie uścisnął drobną dłoń staruszka. Ten, zaróżowiony i uśmiechnięty, nie przestając na chwilę seplenić, wydobył ogromnych rozmiarów wieczne pióro, zapełnił karteluszek papieru kilkunastu wierszami drobnych okrągłych literek i podsunął Dyzmie do podpisu. Podczas zaś gdy "kochany pan Nikodem" zaopatrywał swoje nazwisko precyzyjnym a wielce skomplikowanym zakrętasem, Kunicki odliczył z pucołowatego pugilaresu kilkanaście szeleszczących banknotów. — Oto pięć tysięcy zaliczki, służę uprzejmie, a teraz... Zaczął omawiać wyjazd Dyzmy i inne związane z tym kwestie. — No, stary Kunicki, niechże ci ktoś powie, że nic potrafisz załatwić swoich interesów! Istotnie Leon Kunicki słynął z niesłychanego sprytu i rzadko mu się zdarzyło stracić na dobrze wybranych i błyskawicznie przeprowadzanych transakcjach. W kilka minut później, gdy na korytarzu ucichły kroki oddalającego się Dyzmy, stanął na środku pokoju i zatarł ręce. Zaczynało już świtać. Na seledynowym kloszu nieba z trudem tylko można było dostrzec topniejące punkciki gwiazd. Systematyczne szeregi latarń jaśniały chorowitym białym światłem. Nikodem Dyzma szedł ulicami, w których pustce klaszczące echo jego kroków brzmiało ostro i donośnie. Zdarzenia ubiegłego wieczoru zbiły się w jego świadomości w jakieś pstre kłębowisko wrażeń, migotliwych, goniących się wzajemnie i nieuchwytnych. Wiedział, że zdarzenia te ogromną dla niego mają wagę, lecz ich istoty ogarnąć nie umiał. Czuł, że niespodziewanie spadło nań jakieś szczęście, lecz na czym polegało, co oznaczało, skąd się wzięło i dlaczego — nie pojmował. Im dłużej nad tym myślał, tym wszystko zdawało mu się mniej prawdopodobne, bardziej fantastyczne i niedorzeczne. Wówczas zatrzymywał się przerażony, ostrożnie sięgał do kieszeni i gdy palce namacały gruby plik sztywnych banknotów, uśmiechał się do siebie. Nagle zdał sobie sprawę z jednego: jest bogaty, bardzo bogaty. Zatrzymał się we wnęce bramy i zaczął liczyć. Jezus, Maria! Pięć tysięcy złotych! — To ci forsa! — powiedział głośno. Instynkt wielu lat biedowania odezwał się w nim naturalnym odruchem: trzeba oblać. I chociaż nie chciało mu się ani jeść, ani pić, skręcił w Grzybowską, gdzie — jak wiedział — knajpa Icka jest już otwarta. Przezornie wyciągnął jedną stuzłotówkę i ulokował ją w osobnej kieszeni. Pokazywanie takiej kupy pieniędzy u Icka nie należało do rzeczy bezpiecznych. Pomimo wczesnej pory u Icka był tłok. Dorożkarze, szoferzy taksometrów, kelnerzy z restauracji już zamkniętych, sutenerzy, przepijający nocny dochód swoich "narzeczonych", męty podmiejskie, wracające z pomyślnego żeru — wszystko to zapełniało niewielkie dwa pokoiki przyciszonym gwarem rozmów i brzękiem szkła. Nikodem wypił dwie szklaneczki wódki, przekąsił zimnym wieprzowym kotletem i kiszonym ogórkiem. Przyszło mu na myśl, że to niedziela i że Walenty nie pójdzie do roboty. Niech chamy znają inteligencję — pomyślał. Kazał sobie dać butelkę wódki i kilo kiełbasy, skrupulatnie przeliczył resztę i wyszedł. Zbliżał się już do Łuckiej, gdy nagle spostrzegł Mańkę. Stała oparta o mur i patrzyła przed siebie. Nie wiedział sam dlaczego, ale ucieszył się tym spotkaniem. — Dobry wieczór, panno Maniu — zawołał wesoło. — Dobry wieczór — odparła przyglądając mu się ze zdziwieniem. — Cóż to pan po nocy się włóczy? — A czemu to panna Mania spać nie idzie? — Chyba już pójdę — odparła z rezygnacją. Dyzma obrzucił ją uważnym spojrzeniem. Wydała mu się ładniejsza niż zwykle. Wątła była, to prawda, ale zgrabna. — Cóż ona może mieć — pomyślał — najwyżej siedemnaście lat. — Czemuż to panna Mania taka smutna? — zapytał. Wzruszyła ramionami. — Jakby pan rak trzy noce z rzędu warował, jak pies, na ulicy i grosza nie widział, co też by pan z radości nie skakał. Dyzmie zrobiło się przykro. Sięgnął do kieszeni i wyjął zwitek dziesięciozłotówek. — Ja pannie Mani pożyczę. Czy dwadzieścia wystarczy? Dziewczyna ze zdziwieniem przyglądała się pieniądzom. Wiedziała przecie, że sublokator jeszcze w południe grosza nie miał przy duszy. Skądże miałby teraz tyle banknotów? Chyba, chyba że gdzieś ukradł. Może dlatego właśnie nałożył frak. Zresztą — pomyślała — co mi do tego? Nikodem wyciągnął do niej dwa papierki. — Proszę. Mańka zrobiła przeczący ruch głową, — Nie chcę. Nie wezmę. I tak nie będę miała z czego oddać. — No to i nie trzeba oddawać. — Nie chcę. — Zmarszczyła brwi. — Widzisz go, bankier. Odwróciła głowę i dodała cicho: — Chyba że... Za darmo nie chcę. Chyba że pójdzie pan ze mną. — Eee — bąknął Dyzma i zarumienił się. Mańka spojrzała mu w oczy. — Nie podobam się panu? — To nie, czemu?... — Z pana to tyż mężczyzna! — wybuchnęła niespodziewanie ze złością. — Uuuu... kalosz! Zawróciła się na pięcie i ruszyła wolnym krokiem ku domowi. — Panno Maniu! — zawołał za nią. — Proszę zaczekać, pójdziemy. Przystanęła, a gdy zrównał się z nią, powiedziała: — Hotel też pięć złotych. — Dobrze — odparł. Szli wąskimi uliczkami w milczeniu. Zaspany drab w pluszowej kamizelce otworzył im drzwi, wprowadził do małego brudnego pokoju i wyciągnął rękę. Dyzma zapłacił. Przez szare butwiejące firanki wpadał snop jaskrawego słońca. W pokoju było duszno, parno i czuć było stęchliznę. — Może by okno otworzyć? — zapytała Mańka. — Późno już. Czas do domu. Pewno będzie dziesiąta — powiedział Dyzma. Mańka przed małym lusterkiem rozczesywała gęste czarne włosy wyszczerbionym grzebykiem. — Znalazł pan miejsce? — rzuciła obojętnie. Nagle opanowała Dyzmę niepohamowana chęć zaimponowania Mańce. Wydobył z kieszeni wszystkie pieniądze i rozłożył je na stole. — Zobacz — powiedział z uśmiechem. Mańka odwróciła głowę i oczy jej szeroko się rozwarły. Długo przyglądała się rozrzuconym banknotom. — Tyle forsy... tyle forsy... A to pięćsetki. Psiakrew! Nikodem rozkoszował się efektem. Dziewczyna chwyciła go za rękę. — Słuchaj! Miałeś "robotę"? — zapytała z podziwem. Dyzma roześmiał się i ot tak, dla kawału, powiedział: — Aha! Mańka ostrożnie dotknęła końcami palców pieniędzy. — Powiedz... powiedz... — wyszeptała — chodziłeś na "mokrą robotę"? Skinął głową. Milczała, a w jej oczach malował się strach i podziw. Nigdy nie przypuszczała, że ten cichy sublokator, ten niedorajda... — Nożem? — zapytała. — Nożem. — Ciężko było? — Phi — odparł — ani zipnął. Pokręciła głową. — Ale forsy miał... Może Żyd? — Żyd. — Nie wiedziałam... — Czegoś nie wiedziała? — zapytał Dyzma i zaczął chować pieniądze. — Nie wiedziałam, że ty taki... — To niby jaki? — No, taki... Nagle przytuliła się do niego. — A ciebie nie nakryją? — Nie bój się, ja dam sobie radę. — Nikt nie widział?... Może jakie ślady zostawiłeś? Trzeba bardzo uważać. "Gliny" to wiesz, oni po śladach palców nawet znajdą. — Mnie nie złapią. — A powiedz, miałeś pietra? Roześmiał się. — Nie ma o czym gadać. No, chodźmy do domu. A to masz dla ciebie na sukienkę. Położył przed Mańką sto złotych. Dziewczyna zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję i raz po raz zaczęła całować w usta. Szli do domu, nie rozmawiając po drodze. Nikodem z satysfakcją spostrzegł, że stosunek tej małej do niego zmienił się niemal z miejsca. Szybko zorientował się, że szacunek, graniczący z zachwytem, wzbudziły w Mańce nie pieniądze, lecz cała ta zmyślona historia bandycka. I chociaż pochlebiała mu ta zmiana, wstydził się, że na nią właściwie nie zasłużył. Dlatego za żadną cenę nie przyznałby się jej teraz, że wszystko było bajką. — Uważasz, Mańka — rzekł, gdy wchodzili na schody — tylko w domu ani pary z gęby. Rozumiesz? — No, pewno. — A ja teraz będę musiał wyjechać na jakiś czas, żeby, rozumiesz... No, bezpieczniej. — Rozumiem. Ale wrócisz? — Wrócę. Zjawienie się sublokatora razem z Mańką nie zrobiło na Barcikach żadnego wrażenia. Natomiast wódkę i kiełbasę przyjęto z szacunkiem. Walentowa zaraz nakryła stół zieloną ceratą i wszyscy zasiedli do śniadania. Szklaneczka, która niegdyś była słoikiem do musztardy, krążyła z rąk do rąk, a że objętość jej była dość duża, Dyzma wkrótce wyjął pięć złotych i Mańka pobiegła po nową flaszkę. Tymczasem Nikodem uregulował zaległe komorne, a gdy dziewczyna wróciła, rzekł: — No, powinszujcie mnie państwo. Znalazłem dobrą posadę. — A gdzie? — zagadnął Walenty. — Nie w Warszawie. Na prowincji. — Nie mówiłam — pokiwała głową Walentowa — na prowincji zawsze o zarobek łatwiej. Dostatek wszystkiego. Wiadomo — chłopi. Przepili jego zdrowie, a gdy już butelka była pusta, Nikodem rozstawił swoje polowe łóżko, rozebrał się, kamizelkę z pieniędzmi wsunął pod poduszkę i zasnął niemal zaraz. Walenty siedział chwilę w milczeniu, a że podpił sobie, zaczął ni z tego, ni z owego śpiewać, lecz spotkał się z ostrą opozycją Mańki. — Cicho, do cholery, nie widzisz: człowiek śpi. Odpocząć nie dadzą. Zaległa cisza. Walenty nasunął czapkę i wyszedł, jego żona wyniosła się do sąsiadki, by pochwalić się, że sublokator postawił wódkę na oblanie nowego zajęcia. Mańka wyjęła z szafy batystową chusteczkę i nakryła nią głowę śpiącego, w izbie bowiem było dużo much. Kategoria:Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy